resident evil zero:lost survivor
by 22m23
Summary: rebecca chambers and billy coen fight zombies,zombie dogs,huge bugs,and other things but what happens when they find a kid some how linked to the umbrella corporation. one of my 1st stories review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:alone

Rebecca's point of view

I came to a train but it looked like it was in a bad place. "_in the middle of racoon forest maybe it got stuck or something_?" I thought to myself. but I needed to take a look so I went in and closed the door behind me there was not a sound but I looked around maybe there was someone in this place. Then my mind go's back to the paper I found near the corpses of the military transport trunk "_Billy coen sentenced to death for killing 23 people what if I find him then what maybe he will come in on his own yeah right_" I thought out loud. But then as I come to the first door of the train I begin to think there's more to this train then think there is so I open the door and go in and look around there was someone siting in one of the seats I go to ask if they needed help and I see some shocking the man was dead his face was mostly gone he looked a mess when I start to go check the rest of the train a the man gave off a weird sound I looked a round and there he was standing there. "_No way he was dead but there's no way_!" I think in a panic and he starts walking near me I try to run only to find two more behind me I take out my gun but I was out maned I shot at the first one but it didn't work at all and I start to panic even more then I already was but I had to do something or I was going to die.

I try to hit them in the leg and arms to slow them down but it didn't work so I had to go for a killing blow and gave the first one a shot to the head and it worked. One of the men tried to grab me so I jumped back and gave hit a bulls eye shot to the his forehead and did the same too the other "_what just happened I thought they were dead_?" I say to myself. So I go to check the other cars to see what was going on with the train it was dark in the other room as I walk I come to a corpse of a train employee's that was brutally torn apart and he was holding something _maybe a key to a locked door _I think as I go to pick it up. I hear a gun click behind me as I go to stand and see who it was I see Billy coen. "_Not my day_" I think to myself but it was to late to go back Billy coen I say to him

Billy's point of view

I was making my get away when I run into this girl Billy coen she says to me and I begin to ask myself how did she know my name. "So you know my been dreaming about me have you" I say to her "you were the prisoner being transported for execution you were with the soldiers outside" she says to me. "Oh I see your with s.t.a.r.s no bad feelings honey but your kind don't like me around so are little chat times over" I say and I start to walk away but then she yells out hey "your under arrest!" she says "No thinks doll face I already worn handcuffs" I said back and I start walking "I could shoot you know!" she yells to me oh she can try I think to myself she can I was walking in the hall I heard glass brake on the other side of the door were the s.t.a.r.s member was but I had my own things to take care of because one of those things tried to bite me so I kicked it in the leg and when it fell land 5 shots 1 to the legs 2 to the body 2 to the head. When I get to the door and open it I see the girl "_looks like I got no chose_" I think to myself "look its going to be dangerous from hear on end why don't we work together" I tell her. "Me work with... you!" she said back "listen little girl if you haven't look there so freaky things on this train and I for one went to get out of here and I don't think we stand a chance doing it alone" I say to her. "You expect me to trust you a wanted convict I don't need your help I can do it on my own and don't call little girl!" she says "_damn whats with this girl did she went to dead_" I think ok so what should I call you then. "My name rebecca chambers officer chamber to you" she says. "girls got a lot of pride may kill her in the long run" I think so I say "will then rebecca why don't you go try and I stay here" and with that she go's up the stairs on her own. Then I hear something on the other side of the door behind me but I pass it off as one of things out there. then I hear a scream up stairs it was rebecca and I had to help her out.

unown point of view

I was scared and alone dad put me in this room when the monsters started to come on the train i'm cold and sleepy. I have to look for dad so I go to the door and sit there were is dad was he ok was he alive or was he dead all i'm doing is crying I feel so useless and dumb for not helping but what could I do 11 years old and scared to death not a thing someone help anyone.


	2. the boy named James

**yo yo my 2nd chapter to my new story is here hope you like it**

**let me know what should I do for the next chapter review I had to redo somethings on this chapter  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: lost and found

unown point of view

I was getting sleepy but I couldn't sleep here one of those things may get me. I'm going to look for dad by myself and I'm go to take dad's book with me too dad writes all his research in here I never opened it because he told me not to so I never did. But if I can somehow find dad by reading it I would I was walking out to the first train car it looked bad not like I saw when I walk in here last time the people that were happy and talking having a good time were dead were one of them my dad. I didn't know the man who helped me a hour or two ago was dead too I had to look for dad as fast as I can I hope he's not dead.

No ones point of view

A boy 11 or 12 in black cargo shorts and a green shirt ran into the 1st train car. "_Man I need to hurry my dad he may need my help_" he though he ran pass one of the bodies and it tried to grab him and he fell. "ow my nose who did that!" he said in pain looking behind him he came face to face with the first zombie he had ever seen. He was dead but why is he standing then he said out loud. "Um sir are you ok...?" the boy asked but the man didn't say a thing all he did was moun." What the matter with you are you hurt...?" he asked but all he did was moun and started to walk after him and the boy backed away. Hey what do you went he asked and he start to panic it was then that he took a look at the man and he saw that it was his dad in his umbrella lab coat. "Dad its you are you ok...! but he didn't say anything "dad are you ok you don't look to good are you sick?" and he started to walk back faster um dad what the matter dad but then he grab at him get away from me he said and he turned to run but he was traped by a wall_ oh no _he thought as the zombie's snow white eyes laid on the boy.

Rebecca's point of view

I was checking the 1st train car billy was checking the 2nd floor of the train as I walked in to the doors I killed 2 zombies with head shots. I was getting used to the small of death but then I heard someone scream and it sounded like a kids voice I ran as fast as I could from one car to the next and saw a boy backed into a wall. "Get down!" I yell as the boy ducked I shot at the zombie one time in the leg to slow it down and two times to the head it went down and I saw the boy start to cry on the thing that was at one time alive. And then he yelled at me you killed my dad I tried to tell him that it wasn't his dad anymore but he wouldn't listen "billy I think I've found something?" I said into the radio "ok i'm coming over to you stay were you are!" he said back. The kid was still crying and I gave him a hug to try and stop calm him down. Hey look that was not your dad anymore he was going to kill you I said to him no he wouldn't dad said he would keep me safe he always said that he said in sobs look your going to have to come with me ok I said to him. "Ok um miss are you a part of s.t.a.r.s?" he asked as he pulled a book closer to him "yes my names Rebecca Chambers whats your name" I asked. "My names James miss".

* * *

**hope you liked it the next chapter will be longer then this so bye ;)**


	3. runaway train

**hey this is chapter 3 of the story hope you like it review  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Runaway train

Rebecca's point of view

I felt bad for the kid he lost his father this is a day he'll never forget I found myself wondering if he had any other family. The boy was still crying it hurt my heart to see him like this no child should he to see there father die. "look...its going to be ok were getting you back home ok" I said to him

"but what am I going to do I don't have anymore family so were am I going to go!" he yelled "what should I do dad was the last thing that I had left?" he said in sobs. I had no idea what to say to him "come on its going be ok...come on we have to meet up with someone" I said to him.

Jame's point of view

Rebecca said we had to meet with someone I had no idea this person was she looked like she knew them. "ok...but can stay a for a little longer" I ask her looking at my dad's body "we can't more of those things may come out if we stay longer then we need to...and I don't have a lot of ammo" she said back. "fine...but can we go to my dad's room I've got blood on my shirt and I need to change it?" I said to her "ok...but we can't stay there long" she says back and starts to walk away and I get up and follow "_bye daddy...I'll miss you I'm sorry I couldn't take care of you like mom told me to" _I thought putting mom's ring in dad's hand " say hi to mom for me...ok" I was close to falling to my knees and crying it hit harder then a gun shot to the face I was all alone I had no one not one person lift so I ran off to follow Rebecca holding dad's book in my hands. We walked to the next car of the train we didn't see any zombies it was like they were gone but I could feel they were there "billy I'm over here!" I heard Rebecca yell. "who's billy is he your partner or something?" I asked "no he's a convict who's on the run" she says back and turns to him "so were have you been I called you 15mins ago!" I heard her yell at the guy named billy."I was attacked by some big ass bug thing some I had to take care of it... so don't go trying to bite my head off doll face " he said back " I said to stop calling me that!" she shouted back. I started to wander if going with them would kill me faster then staying in the vent my dad put me in. "do the two of you fight like this all the time miss,chambers?" I asked her "no...why would you ask that?" she asked back "nothing I just wanted to know that's all...can we go to the room now?" I said back "fine lets go then" Rebecca says and starts walking and I go with her follow by billy "so who's the kid?" I heard billy ask " I found him his dad was one of those things...so I had to kill him" she answered back sadly I could tell she was felt bad about doing it " stop blaming yourself...you know it had to be done if you didn't the kid would be dead right now" billy said putting a hand on her head like she was a kid but it looked like it made her feel better. When we got to the room to my surprise it was not broken like all the other ones we past the room was pretty standard two beds, one bathroom, and all wood floors and walls. "my bags over there I'll be out in a minute" I told them as I went into the room. When I changed I was in a army colored shirt, black rain boot, and a green coat I didn't have any weapons so I had to take my dad's copper baseball bat. When I came out the room Rebecca, billy and I start making our way to the 1st car to stop the train billy said something about having a **blue keycard** from someone's suite case to open a door. When we turned the hall we came to some guys dead body. "man what the hell got this guy...he's got bites all over him?" says billy I started to feel sick the smell to much "can we hurry up and open the door being near this dead body is making me sick from the small?" I said loudly to them "fine Rebecca uses this it should work on the door" billy says handing Rebecca the card she put it in and the light flashed green then she drops it to the side "there we go...we should hurry and stop the train!" she said and we walked in the door we got lead to a platform that when the ice cold rain hit my face there were bodies here to but they had on guns and gas masks and they had slime all over them I was scared to walk by thinking they would come back as zombies so Rebecca helped me over them. When we got to the front of the train billy and Rebecca went to check the controls why I sat there in the drivers chair "the train line will derail and crash...I've got to stop this thing!" he says to Rebecca I could tell it was bad then my eye's lock on something "sir there a brake operation manual right here..do you need it?" I said to billy he takes it and he speed reads it. "nice! That gives me a idea...Rebecca you stay here I'll go the the back deck and turn on the brake and you power it from here ok!" he says to Rebecca " ok got it!" and billy turns to go " billy...stay safe ok !" she said to billy before he walks out the door "ok I'll be back soon" and with that he ran out the door I wasn't sure if we wear going to make it I mean there a code and a lock and that was going time and we didn't have time on our side "what am I going to be doing...can I help in some way?" I asked Rebecca "_ if she didn't have the code I could help her I have an A+ in math it could help_ _even if I can't kill zombies like they can" _I thought "no you don't have to I'll take care of it ok James" she says in a motherly tone " this is billy I've turned on the brakes power system over!" came billy's voice came over the radio "roger I'll put the brake on now!" she says back and starts on the code to the brake. I could tell she wasn't getting it because she started to get confused and mad look on her face "damn it... this code is impossible!" she yells slamming her hand on the keyboard "um... is it ok if I try"she looks at me then back at the computer "ok...but we only have 1minute to get this right come on and help" she says I got up from the chair and walked over to the computer "is there paper around...I need some to work this out?" I asked her looking for paper "here...I had some in my bag"

she said giving it to me "ok thanks a lot!" I said taking it _"ok lets see...67 what ten numbers go into 67" _I thought "lets try 7+7+7+7+7+7+7+7+7+4=67" I said typing it in and to my surprise it worked out " hey I got look the brakes on!" I yell to Rebecca "good job James! When we get to raccoon city we'll get you all the candy you can eat!" she says in a happy voice getting really to put the brakes on. "hey! Im not a little kid i'm a preteen! But...I'll take up you up on your offer" I say to her crossing my arms acting hurt but the truth was I really did like candy a lot of candy but I hated being talked to like a kid even if I was one when she hit the brake the train start to shake and jump I fell over a steel box and I hit my head on something and everything went black.

Billy point of view

I was out cold the train brake stop the crash but the train still fell off the track when I opened my eyes I was on the ground "damn my back hurts like hell damn train...first zombies then big bugs now this" I said out loud the train was missed up good fire,broke glass,and dead bodies all put into one mess I had to go check on Rebecca and the kid as I looked around "Rebecca!...Rebecca!" I yell out "im over here" I looked over and saw Rebecca limping over and I ran over to her "you and the kid alright" I asked her "yeah im ok...but we have to find James" she says "ok...but look we managed to stop the train" I say joking around "yeah...managed" she said back in sarcasm we looked around for James some of the zombie were still walking so we had to finish them off. When we found James he looked like he was in bad shape his head was bleeding badly and Rebecca ran over to him and I followed "oh god!...James are you ok... James!"she yelled but he was still out cold "Rebecca its ok he's just knocked out that's all" I told her "yeah but we still need to get him up" she says back "James you need to get up ok" she says shacking him softly and he start to wake up from his forced sleep. "ow...my head what happened?" asked the kid "we stop the train...but your in bad shape Rebecca going to heal you up ok sit back a minute" I said as Rebecca worked on his head to stop the bleeding "ok im done but don't push yourself James you may fall out again" she said to him "fine...can I get up now?" he asked try to get up but every time he would shout in pain " I can't get up!...my legs hurt" he said in pain " let me see James" said Rebecca checking his leg. " this looks bad...I think its broken I can bandage it but you still can't walk on it" she says wrapping up his leg "ok...but then how am I going to get around?" he asked " "billy's going to let you a ride on his back" she said looking at me " what!...he's going to slow me down why can't you do it!" I yell at her "because your stronger then me!...and you can lift more too should I go on!" she yells back in a know it all tone "fine!... come on kid hop on" I said helping him on to my back he wasn't as heavy as I first thought but he was still heavy. " thank you sir...sorry for the trouble" said the kid I could tell he was still was felt sorry. " no problem kid... but don't call sir it makes me sound old" me,Rebecca and the kid were walking in some underground tunnel and then we came to a door we went in and ended up in a sewer system "are we going in that!...it smalls" said the kid putting his shirt over his nose."look at it this way...we could go that" I said pointing to the dirty water "or we could get bit up by zombie...your chose" I said "billy lets go there's a ladder on the other side" I heard Rebecca say "ok kid lets go hold on tight" I said jumping in to the sewer water to follow Rebecca. When we climbed up the ladder it was hard for me considering the fact I had a 80 or 90 pound kid on my back. When we got to the top it looked like some rich guys house and we walked up the steps and saw a old painting of someone "that's doctor Marcus...he one of the founders of the umbrella corporation" the kid said and I started to think _" how much did this kid know" _Rebecca looked at the kid and said "James...how d_o _you know that?" she asked him " because my dad works for umbrella" he said back.

* * *

**hope you liked it chapter 4 will be up soon**_  
_


End file.
